


On The Rift: Behind the Scenes

by XiddenXecrets



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Champions are Sentient, Dramatization of almost everything, Dramatization of deaths, Feeling of being one-shot, People die but it's league so they come back later, Possible swearing, Will have a plot line limited to every game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiddenXecrets/pseuds/XiddenXecrets
Summary: On The Rift - A medley of tales featuring the Champions in League of Legends. As they fight each other, fight together, and completely ignore their Summoners as they become salty high above them.Here is League of Legends, personified.~~~First Fan-fiction. Ever. Don't judge. Please.





	1. Manipulating Your Jungler...

“Amumu!” Annie skipped over, a bright smile drawn over her childlike face. “You’re the jungler right?”

“I… I think so….” The little mummy was sitting down in the lobby, still looking shocked that someone had picked him, never mind instant locking him in. His picture flashed overhead, and he watched, dumbfounded. “I thought they’d never pick me.”

“You always say that,” she giggled. “Say,” she continued, her smile growing wider. “How ‘bout you give me blue buff?” 

"Blue buff?" Amumu stared at her, confused.

"Blue buff!" The little girl giggled, bringing her hands - and her teddy bear - up to her mouth. 

“We’re not in game yet, Annie,” the mummy replied, bewildered. Another Champion's image flashed overhead, and he was conflicted on whether or not to watch the screen, or listen to Annie. 

“Oh, I know! But, how ‘bout we make a promise now? Between friends?”

“Friends?” Amumu seemed entranced by the word, rubbing his hands together awkwardly. 

“Best friends,” the dark child hugged Tibbers tightly to her chest. “We’re the best of best friends, aren’t we?”

“We are?” The mummy stared at her, wide-eyed. 

“Of course we are!” Annie pushed Tibbers onto Amumu’s lap before he could react. “See, even Tibbers is your friend!” 

Amumu stared in wonder at the little stuffed toy, putting a hand out to pat its head gently. He looked up at Annie, but she didn't say anything. Nervously, he continued patting Tibber's head. Annie tried to stay still for as long as she could before she quickly snatched her beloved bear back back. Squeezing Tibbers tighter, she smiled widely. “Whaddya say?”

Kassadin Void walked towards them moments after his image flashed overhead, signaling the mid-lane Summoner's choice. His voice filtered through his mask harshly. “Hold on a moment -” 

“Shhhh~” Annie interrupted. “You’re going to wake Tibbers up. So, Amumu?”

Kassadin stared blankly, a look that was a little strange on someone with tubes coming out of their mouth. “But you’re the supp-” 

“SHHH~," the dark child shushed him aggressively. "Tibbers needs sleep,” she stage-whispered.

“I have higher mana costs-”

“SHHH~”

Kassadin was starting to look frustrated, if that was possible with his intimidating mask on. “This summoner has a 95% win rate on me-”

“BUP, Tibbers needs to rest!” 

“Mastery 7-”

“So, Amumu?” Annie looked at the mummy expectantly. “You’re giving it to me right?”

The mummy was conflicted, looking up at his soon-to-be mid-laner for a moment. He looked down at the floor, nervously swinging his feet. “Um...”

“My bestest friend...” Annie pouted. “Please?”

He caved. “Okay.” 

“Yay!” Annie jumped up and hugged him. “Thank you!” 

One long loading screen later, a very disgruntled Kassadin went to his mid lane, without a blue buff in his future.


	2. Thirty Seconds Before the Minions Spawn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirty Seconds Before the Minions Spawn...
> 
> Red Side!
> 
> Feat.  
> Amumu as Jungler  
> Annie as Support  
> Kled as I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR FACE IN AND USE YOUR SPINE AS A COATRACK  
> Kassadin as Going AFK  
> Jinx as the one with the guns

On both sides of the Rift, Champions were materializing in their bases. Some of their Summoners were quick to bark orders - "Doran's Blade, Potion, now go - No wait. Ward." - while others stayed silent for a while, leaving their Champions to shuffle awkwardly. But they all swiped a booklet off of Boris's countertop, the ones waiting for their Summoners flipping through it mindlessly, admiring the newly shipped Rabadon's Deathcaps and Infinity Edges. 

 

"Weeee~," Jinx shrieked with laughter, running really fast circles around the red-side base, a transparent afterimage lagging behind her. "'Mumu, which one d'ya wanna wreck first?"

 

"B-blue please," The mummy requested, counting out gold coins. Boris watched him shrewdly, making sure every piece was in order. "C-could you wait a moment-!"

 

But Jinx had already run off, cackling insanely. Even as she ran off into the distance, you could hear the sound of her repeatedly switching between her beloved guns, Fishbones and Pow-pow. Annie didn't wait up for very long either, waving childishly at her jungler before skipping off. 

 

"W-wait," Amumu almost stumbled over his bandages in his attempt to catch up. "Come back!"

 

Kassadin floated around restlessly, waiting for orders. Kled, experimently pulling on Skaarl's reins, turned to the Voidwalker. "What're you doing STANDING 'ROUND LIKE A USELESS LUMP 'O FAT?" As always, he ended his question with a shout, waving his dagger around crazily. 

 

"My Summoner is thinking about disconnecting," Kassadin breathed heavily through his mask. "Like me, he isn't happy with our jungler's choice." 

 

"Buy a ward," Kled said, almost as if he was ignoring what Kassadin just told him. "Then ya can see them sneaky sneakers A SNEAKING ON YER LAND!" He finished with a wild cry, spurring Skaarl onwards. Kassadin just looked onwards blankly. 

 

Boris tapped his fingers on his countertop. "You going to buy something?" 

 

"I don't know," Kassadin replied honestly. He floated around unevenly, and for a moment, forgot himself and tried to sit down. Boris stared at him, a bored expression on his face. "You know," Boris said. "I close up shop when nobody's around. But when you're lagging about..." He clicked his teeth. "Well, you're just bein' a bother.

 

"I apologize," Kassadin said awkwardly. His voice wasn't really suited for them, but every Champion knew better than to piss off the shopkeeper. They all knew that the few times a Champion let an unkind word about Boris slip, their Summoners were shouting about a glitch in the system, and Boris would barely look at any gold coins tossed his way. 

 

_"Thirty seconds until minions spawn."_

 

Kassadin sighed. 


	3. Minions Have Spawned: Top Lane Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the minions have spawned. They're beginning their suicidal march, prepared to be used as pawns in this game of war. Nothing much has happened so far. Even less has happened in top lane, so that's exactly where we're going. 
> 
> Pantheon as TOP  
> Caitlyn as ADC  
> Aurelion Sol as SUPPORT  
> Nidalee as JUNGLE  
> Akali as MID 
> 
> Red side is having a much more normal time. They don't have any outlaws, or creepy children, or a half-crazy war veteran. They just have a dude who wants to be a baker, a cop with a big hat, and a dragon that's older than eternity. So, I guess that's alright.

The Summoners' voices were like whispers in the background as they communicated with one another. The Champions, waiting patiently were listening to the greetings and "GLHF!"s being exchanged, wavering in the wind like the voices of ghosts. 

 

_"Be careful with your stars. I don't want you taking red."_

 

_"ppl play_ _sol? even tho they nerfed his ass"_

 

_"Mastery 6_ _bby"_

 

_"GLHF everyone! Let's do this!"_

 

_"I hate you all"_

 

_"don't feed. I carry "_

 

_"Minions have spawned."_

 

The sound of the female announcer seemed to jolt them all into action. The Summoners' stopped whispering amongst themselves, instead opting to order their Champions around. Pantheon and Akali started to advance in their lanes (Cue the several "Enemy Is Missing" pings from mid lane), and Nidalee, Aurelion Sol, and Caitlyn huddled in the bush beside Red Buff. 

 

Caitlyn listened quietly to her Summoner, absorbing information. She made a face of distaste when Jinx's name was mentioned. "That outlaw? I've had just about enough of her. She causes enough trouble in Piltover on her days off."

 

"She will fear the wild," Nidalee flashed a conspiring grin. "Expect ganks."

 

Caitlyn fixed her hat before sticking her hand out. "Pleasure doing business with you."

 

They shook, while Aurelion Sol peered out from between blades of long grass, counting every time one of his stars passed in front of him.  "Sixteen," he intoned in what he like to call his, 'Ruler of the Universe' voice. "Seventeen. Eighteen."

 

Their Summoners' whispered a heads-up, just in time for the Champions to jump out of the brush and watch the Red Brambleback claw out of the dirt. They attacked, slowly chipping away at its health. Soon enough, Caitlyn's gun sparked in her hands, and she smiled. 

 

"Boom! Headshot," she said, smiling at the familiar phrase. Sol was having a little fun of his own with attacking the monster. 

 

"Boop. Boop." His star hit the jungle creature again. "Boop."

 

Nidalee smited the beast, and in her feline form, purred a 'thanks' before leaping off to the next camp, the familiar shriek of the Crimson Raptors ringing in the air.  Silently, Aurelion Sol and Caitlyn hurried down bot lane, not eager to miss any more minions than needed.

 

 

Meanwhile, top lane was having a slow day. Pantheon killed minions, Kled killed minions. Pantheon threw his spear, and Kled returned with his bear trap. The Artisan of War half expected Kled to fly off in a random rage, but it seemed he was staying relatively quiet so far. The Cantankerous Cavalier had settled for staring at him suspiciously and placing wards down almost obsessively. The minion wave looked as though it was staying put, the opposing forces slapping each other with equal strength - barely any strength at all. Pantheon's Summoner didn't seem to be interested in squeezing anything more aggressive out of the lane - at least, this early anyways.  Instead, the voice from above tried to engage his opponent in friendly conversation.

 

_"Hey! How's your day going?"_

 

_"…"_

 

The voices hovered over Top Lane while Pantheon and Kled had a tense rotation - Pantheon moving up  to hit the red minions, and Kled moving down to hit the blue - before reverting back to their original positions. Pantheon was pulling ahead in minion kills, due to the on point notices his Summoner placed upon the map. But his lead diminished when his Summoner asked him to step back for a moment.

 

He waited, thinking and dreaming about bread and ovens while his Summoner's commands ceased. Kled noticed his absence  and looked up from his farming. Pantheon, taking a hint from his Summoner's friendly behaviour, acted accordingly.

 

He waved, but he made sure it was the hand with the spear in it. Sending a passive aggressive message was never a bad thing, but from the way Kled narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, it seemed like a bad thing to him.

 

_"GHLF! Let's have a great game everyone!"_

 

_"die"_

 

Pantheon watched the exchange, but was soon brought back by a small _ding._ His Summoner ordered him to move and start farming again, but he was told stop for a moment so they could fire off a quick response.

 

_"Aww, don't be like that! :( We can be friends! :D"_

 

_"kys"_

 

Pantheon sighed, stabbing another half-dead minion and looting its pockets (it comes with practise) in one swift motion. No matter where you went, there was always talks like these. Howling Abyss, Twisted Tree Line, you name it. He was never really the hug and grin type, but whatever the Summoner says, goes.

 

He leveled up, and his Summoner spent less than a second on their decision. Pantheon had seen many Summoners boss him around, and much to his chagrin, half of them didn't even seem to know what they were doing. Teleporting him into danger, teleporting him away when there was no danger, yelling out command after another as if they expected him to have 6 arms and no cool-downs.

 

But this one?

 

Pantheon expected something. Bakers always expect things. But mostly bread in ovens.

 

_"What do you like to do on sunny days? I like to roll around in the grass. :3"_

 

_"kill. yourself."_

 

 _"LOL_ " The last one was some other Summoner butting in on the conversation. Pantheon didn't care enough to look again and see who it was.

 

_"Death isn't good. :("_

 

A red warning sign flashed under Pantheon's feet, and he saw that it was from Akali's summoner. Evidently, she had enough time on her hands to be watching other lanes. Pantheon turned, just in time to see the river's bush rustle.

 

The Summoner's order came a split second before the attack.

 

Bandages shot out of the fog of war, grabbing at his ankles. Pantheon didn't have time to react to the movement order, and watched as the enemy jungler flew out of the brush, hanging onto his bandage with dear life. Kled pounced on him at the same time, Skaarl jumping about wildly, his tongue hanging out like a happy dog's would.

 

Pantheon braced himself for the worst, preparing for a black and white screen to meet his eyes.

 

But the moment the stun wore off, it was almost as if Pantheon felt his Summoner grin.

 

_This is going to be fun._

 


End file.
